The Impossible
by xThe Anonymous Girlx
Summary: Hannah and Kayleen are average people. Hannah works are a club and KAyleen is her roommate. What happens when they die and wake up in someone else's body?
1. Chapter 1

Hannah's POV

I woke up on my couch in my apartment. What am I doing on the couch? "Hey!" Kayleen said as she walked in with coffee. "Hey." I said taking a glass. "What am I doing on the couch?" "Remember? We played Final Fantasy VII all night last night because you had the day off?" I nodded. "Oh yeah." I said smiling. "I really don't want to go to work tonight." I said. "I don't blame you. Who wants to work in a fucking sticky club with gross people." She said. I rolled my eyes. "You go there all the time." "Yeah but I don't work there." I laughed. "You know you could start working there I heard they are hiring." I said. "I don't want to work there. I have bigger better things to be worried about."

"I should start getting ready." I said. "Yep. Now get your ass up you have been asleep forever!" I laughed and got up. I put on my usual uniform, black knee length shorts and a black shirt. I put on make up and left my hair down. "Okay I will see you later!" I said grabbing my backpack and keys. "Okay! Tell everyone I said hi!" She shouted from her room. "Will do!" I said and left.

The club was open and busier than ever. I was serving drinks left and right. "HEy stranger!" Someone shouted at me. I looked up at saw Kayleen, Kailey, and Alyssa. "Hey bitches!" I said back. They laughed. "What can I get ya?" I asked.

The club was now closed. Kayleen stayed behind to hang out with me while I cleaned up the cups. "So when are you going to be done?" She asked. "Soon." I said. I was almost done when out of nowhere there was an unbarable pain going through me. I clutched the counter, but still fell to my knees. "Oh my God! Hannah are you okay?" She yelled as she jumped behind the bar. "I-AAAHHH! I don't know! AAAAH!" I screamed. The manager, Eli, came running over. "Hannah you okay?" "We need to get her to a hospital." "N-No. Take me home! I am sure I will be fine." I siad trying to bite back the pain. Then I began coughing up blood. "No we are taking you to a hospital. Hang in there. I am calling an ambulance." Eli said and pulled out his phone. Kayleen forced me to sit down everytime I tried to get up.

Everything began to get blurry. "No Hannah focus! Focus! Stay with us. Come on. You have to." Kayleen kept saying but it ended up just slurred words to me. I felt myself being lifted up onto something. A gurney maybe? I don't know everything was so hazey. I felt someone grab onto my hand. I am sure it was Kayleen. My vision was just a blur an everything seemed too bright. I fell unconcious.

I woke up with blurry vision and nurses hovering over me as they pushed my table? My gurney? I don't know. I couldn't tell anymore. It felt like I was slipping away. Then everything was peaceful and beautiful.

Kayleen's POV

I rode in the ambulance with Hannah. I was crying. One minute she was fine and happy the next she is coughing up blood and on the floor. They made me wait in the waiting room. I called Hannah's mom and I called KAiley and Alyssa.

Me, Hannah's mom and dad, Hannah's brothers, Kailey, and Alyssa were all in the waiting room. The doctor came in. He looked sympathetic. I knew that look wasn't a good sign. "Well doctor?" I asked. "I am so sorry. There was nothing we could do." I heard HAnnah's mom sobs become louder. Kailey covered her face with her hands as she cried. Alyssa got up and went to the bathroom because it was stressing her out. Hannah's brothers looked like the news hadn't hit them yet. I couldn't breathe.

I began to gasp for air but nothing. No air would come to my lungs. I fell to the floor trying to breathe. "Hurry help her!" Kailey shouted. Nurses surrounded me. They tried to put an oxygen mask on me but nothing still. It was agonizing. I couldn't find air nomatter how much I tried. Then I began to get light headed. Everything was...peaceful.

Tifa's POV

I was cleaning up at the bar 7th Heaven that I own. Cloud and the kids were upstairs. Barret would be home tonight. I yanwed. I was getting tired quick. I was peaceful and content. The doors opened. I got out behind the bar. "BAr-Sephiroth." I said in shock. I got worried. "Hello Tifa. Where is Cloud?" "He is out. I don't know when he will be back." I lied. "You don't have to lie." "I am not." I siad trying to slip on my gloves. He held out a gun. "Tifa where is he?" He demanding getting more impatient. "Not here." "Enough of these games." HE said and shot me. I fell to the floor on my knees I tried to clutch onto the chairs but they fell with me.

"Tell Cloud I was here." He said smirking and walked out. Cloud came running down the stairs. "Tifa!" He screamed and ran to help me. Marlene and Denzel walked downstairs scared. "Cloud, take them upstairs. I don't want them to remember me like this." I said and began coughing up blood. "Kids go upstairs." He demanded. "No Tifa!" Marlene said and ran to me. Denzel was right behind her. "Hello- Tifa? What the hell?" Barret said as he walked in. "Tifa we'll get you help." HE said trying to do what ever he could to help me. HE laid me down on the floor but propped my head up. "Cloud, I-I'm dying. T-There is nothing you can do." I said coughing up more blood. I was in so much pain but I wasn't going to let them know that.

"No Tifa! Don't say that!" Cloud siad crying. Zack and Aerith came into the bar. "Tifa!" Aerith said as she knelt beside me. "Cloud let me go. I will be okay." I siad trying to smile. "No!" Cloud shouted. Zack put his hand on Cloud's shoulder telling hm to listen. 'Thank you.' I mouthed to Zack. HE nodded, trying to keep from crying. Then everything became blurry sound began to drown out and everything was peaceful.

Lightning's POV

I got a call from Barret telling me to hurry to 7th HEaven and that Tifa was hurt. I ran as fast as I could. I ran into someone on the way. "I'm sorry!" I shouted as I kept trying to run. They pulled me back. I looked to meet the eyes of Sephiroth. "Hello Lightning." HE said. I knew he had to have hurt Tifa. "You bastard!" I shouted and tried to get free. He chuckled and threw me. I landed in a pool of water. God knows where this came from. He slowly walked towards me. I swam to the shore but he threw me back and held me under. I kicked and threw punches and tried to fight my way out but he was too strong. I felt my lungs slowly fill with water. It hurt like hell but I still fought until I blacked out. Then everything became peaceful


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah's POV

I shot up gasping for air. What the hell happened? I looked down and saw my blood stained shirt and what looked to be a gash. I had some blood on my mouth. I looked around. Where the hell am I? The last I remember I was at the hospital. Am I dead? A little girl walked in the room sadly then looked up at me. She stared at me wide eyed. "C-Cloud! D-Denzel! D-Daddy! Come here!" She screamed and ran out of the room. The fuck? Why does she look so familiar? Why are those names familiar?

A blonde haired guy ran into the room. "Tifa! You're alive! Oh my God! We thought you were dead!" He said and hugged me. "Who is Tifa?" I asked. He stepped back and looked at me. "You okay?" HE asked. Tifa. Tifa. Why is that- holy shit! "Wait I am Tifa Lockhart?" I asked. He nodded. "Tifa you alright? I mean you are acting weird. I know we thought you were dead and all but are you okay?" Barret asked as he sat at the foot of the bed I was laying on. "I am fine. I-uh- I was just confused for a second." I said. How am I in a video game? "I have to call Aerith and Zack!" Cloud said and ran out. What the hell is going on? Is this death?

Kayleen's POV

My eyes shot open and I gasped for air. I coughed up water. I was on some land. "Why the fuck am I all wet?" I said to myself. "You were at the bottom of that water. You are lucky someone found you." A boy said standing over me. HE looked so familiar. "What's you're name?" I asked him. "Hope. Come on Lightning don;t you remember me?" HE said laughing. Lightning, Hope-Final Fantasy? "I heard Tifa got hurt. You should probably go see her. IT is weird. She like woke up this morning." "Tifa?" "Yeah your best friend?" HE said. "Oh um right. Tifa and Cloud and Zack..." I siad thinking I sounded crazy.

I was walking towards the direction Hope showed me to get to 7th HEaven. "This has got to be a dream. It has to be. Or I am dead. Why would heaven be like this? Or hell? I don't know. Where the fuck am I?" I kept muttering to myself.

"Lightning! Oh my God! You didn't see what happened! Why are you all wet?" Aerith yelled running towards me. "Oh um yeah. I tried to come, but I ran into some trouble." I lied. "Tifa died. Cloud is talking that she is alive." She said. Zack just stood behind her and looked depressed. "He better be telling the truth." Zack muttered. "Well let's find out!" Aerith said pulling me and Zack along. We walked into the bar that I have seen so many times and never imagined being in.

We were upstairs standing around Tifa. She looked just as freaked out as I did. How did we both survive a death? Or is she really TifA? I am so confused!

"You are alright Tifa!" Aerith squealed. "Y-Yeah. I don't really remember what happened." "Sephiroth shot you! He tried to kill you!" Aerith said. Zack looked relieved. Yuffie was standing in the doorway crying out of happiness and Yuna was standing with her.

Tifa's POV

I shot up gasping for air. "Cloud!" I shouted. I looked around and I was in a hospital. They must've taken me here! "Excuse me!" I shouted at a nurse who was walking by. She turned and looked at me in disbelief. "Doctor!" She screamed and ran. A doctor came rushing in here. "How did you survive?" He asked. "I don't know! I need to talk to Cloud! Is he in the waiting room? What about Marlene and Denzel?" I begged. He looked confused. "The people who brought me in!" I said. "Oh they are in the waiting room.

A family or what looked to be a family walked in. "Hannah! Oh my God you are alive!" The oldest woman said hugging me. "Who is Hannah?" I asked. "Hun. You are do you remember?" I looked at her funny. "My name is Tifa Lockhart. I don't know a Hannah." "Stop pretending to be someone from those videogames." "What videogame! My name is Tifa!" I demanded. These people were crazy. Unless... "Hannah..." A girl about my age said. I shook my head.

The doctor released me and I changed into normal clothes. "Hannah...KAyleen. She is dead." "Who is KAyleen?" "Your roommate?" The girl said. "Oh um right. She did? Can I see her?"

Is this what the after life is like? Waking up in someone else's body?

Lightning's POV

My eyes opened and I gasped for as much air as possible. "Once I get my hands on Sephiroth..." I muttered. I looked around. I was in a hospital? Who brought me here? "Oh my God! Tifa!" I remembered.

I saw I was in normal clothes. "I wasn't wearing this before." I said. I got out of the bed. Two girls walked in my room. "Who are you?" I asked. "Kayleen you don't remember us? I am Kailey and this is HAnnah." She said. "I told you I am not HAnnah!" The other said. "I don't have time for this. I have to go find my friend Tifa. She is hurt." "I am Tifa!" Hannah said. "That's impossible. I mena you look like her but you aren't Tifa." "No it is me! I woke up trying ot find Cloud and Marlene and Denzel but they weren't there! This girl was." She said. "Tifa is it really you? It is me Lightning."

"Lightning! I missed you! I thought I was gone!" Hannah or Tifa said. I hugged her. "I tried to get to you at 7th Heaven, but Sephiroth came and he drowned me! I don't know where I am." "Sephiroth shot me! I died or at least I thought I did." "What the hell is going on?" Kailey said. "We don't know." Tifa said. "Well you guys are obviously not okay. You guys should go home and get some rest." KAiley said. "I'll take you back to your apartment." We followed her to her car and got in


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah's POV

I looked around to see all the fictional characters that I knew so well around me. Well at least I thought were fictional. Lightning looked scared. "Lightning why are you all wet?" Cloud asked her. "I um don't really know. I woke up like this." She said. Everyone lookedat her weird. For some reason I felt Lightning would believe me.

Everyone calmed down and left me to change out of these blood stained clothes. I changed into a white tank top with a black vest and black shorts. Tifa's signature look. I walked out and found Lightning by herself. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her. She nodded weirded out. "Um. I am not Tifa." I said. She looekd at me weird. "My name is Hannah. I live in the United States. My best friend and roommate is Kayleen. I have no idea where I am or why I feel like you will believe me."

"Hannah? It is me Kayleen! I don't know what happened. I remember suffocating and then I woke up in Lightning's body." Ligh-Kayleen said. I hugged her. "I thought I was all alone!" I said. "What happened to us? What happened to the real Tifa and Lightning?" She asked. "We died. Apparently we did too. I know it sounds crazy btu maybe we switched bodies?" I said. "I mean it does sound crazy but when you wake up and your life is a videogame it is crazier so anything is possible." She said. "So what do we do?" "Pretend to be them? Until we figure it all out." I nodded.

We walked out into the kitchen area where everyone was. Everyone looked up at us. Marlene and Denzel came and hugged me. Zack came over and hugged me. I awkwardly hugged him back. I never knew how much taller he was than Tifa or me I guess. I glanced over and saw a kind of pissed of Aerith. She walked over and cut in and hugged me. "Oh Tifa we thought you definitely were gone."

Kayleen's POV

Aerith was such a jealous bitch right now. She totally got mad that Zack hugged Tif-or Hannah. I rolled my eyes and went and sat by Cloud. "So you never really said why you were drenched." HE said. "Sephiroth attacked me. Or that is what I remember I blacked out. That is why I wasn't here for Tifa." I said what Hope told me. Man I owe that kid. "He attacked Tifa too. We need to put a stop to this." "No Cloud. Tifa and I are alright. You can't go after him and risk yourself." I said.

HE looked at me slightly surprised. Man he was fucking hot. Is that weird to say since he was a videogame character to me a few days ago? Naw I think it is fine. His hair was amazing. "Wow Light you have never been so concerned for my safety." He said but I could tell he was slightly joking. "Well you know me. I want to at least be there if you risk your life so I can save you." I joked saving myself. HE nodded and smiled.

I looked at Tifa who was looking at Zack even while Aerith was talking to her. She is so into him.

Tifa's POV

We were in this girl KAiley's car she claimed to be one of our best friends but I have no clue who she is. Why am I not home with Cloud, Marlene, Denzel, and Barret? If I am not home is this HAnnah chick there? What about Lightning? Is This Kayleen girl taken over her body?

We got to "our" apartment. We walked in and it was a nice place. There were videogames sprawled out on the floor and there were bedrooms. "Oh Hannah, Eli called for ya. He wanted to check on you." "Who is Eli?" I asked. "Your boss? The hot one?" She said. "Oh um right." "I will call him and tell him to come visit." She said. "Okay." I said and looked at the video games and movies.

I picked up one. "Lightning! Come quick!" She ran over to me. "Look it is Cloud. He is on the cover of this movie! I didn't know he was in a movie." I said. "How is that possible?" "I don't know!" "You guys are weird. That is your favorite movie. Final Fantasy Advent Children. You watch it all the time." "Can you play this for us?" I asked her. She nodded and put it in. "Well I am going to go have fun." She said annoyed and left.

Lightning POV

We were watching the movie. How the hell did someone catch this on tape? And my do we look like anime? "How is this possible? No one would've survived to air this!" Tifa said. "I don't know Teef." Tifa cried when it showed MArlene and Denzel. I saw Aerith and Zack. Tifa and I miss all of them. "Its okay Teef. We'll be fine."

There was a knock on the door. I went to get it. A man was standing there with flowers. "Kayleen can I see Hannah." HE said. I remembered oh so this guy is Eli. "T-Hannah Eli is here." I said. She came to the door. She looked mezmorized when she saw him. "I brought you flowers. How are you feeling?" HE asked. "I-I'm fine. Thank you." She said.

She can't fall for someone out of our world it can't happen we need to get back to ourselves


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah's POV

Zack was so hot. I mean I feel weird because the other day he was just a videogame character now he is a real living breathing person. Oh and I am in someone else's body. I kept looking over at him. Aerith was talking to me about God knows what. I just kept nodding and smiling but I would always find my eyes wandering to Zack.

"I am thinking about asking out Cloud." She said obviously trying to piss me off. I didn't really care. "Cool." I said. She looked frustrated and walked off. I shrugged.

I went over to talk to Yuffie when I was pulled into a hallway. I looked up to see Zack. "Hey Zack." I said coolly. "Tifa I am so happy you are okay." HE said. I smiled. "Thank you." I said. It was just an instinct but I reached up to brush hair out of his eyes. HE smiled at me. "We are all okay." I said. HE nodded. Someone cleared their throat. I pulled away and looked to see Cloud standing there.

"Tifa we are going to close the bar tonight. You don't have to work." HE said. "Um no it is okay. I actually want to get to work. It will get my mind off things." I said. "You sure?" "Positive." "Alright then. Its your call." HE siad and walked away. I smiled awkwardly up at Zack.

I saw Li-Kayleen peer into the hallway. "Light you know you don't have to spy on me." I joked. "Just seeing if you two were hooking up out here." She said and walked away. I tensed up and my heart skipped a beat. I could feel the color drain from my face. I was so embarrassed. I couldn't even look at Zack. I just awkwardly walked down the hallway.

Kayleen's POV

Well I justm ade everything extremely awkward for her. She should've seen the smug look on Zack's face! She was so embarrassed! IT was priceless! I felt a tap on the shoulder. I turned around to see Hannah. "Oh hey." "I oughtta hit you." "Oh come on! You totally wanted to! You should've seen the smug look on his face!" I said. "It doesn't give you permission to embarrass me!"

"You are fine! Trust me. You keep looking at him anyways." I said. She rolled her eyes. "Not like you don't have the hots for Cloud or anything." She muttered. "Yeah so?" "Aerith wants to ask him out because she is bitter that I keep looking at-I mean I don't know why." She said blushing. "Hannah you were checking him out!" I said quietly. "Stop Nini stop."

I smirked successfully. Marlene came up to us. Hannah knelt down. "You okay Marlene?" She asked. Oh boy her mother side was kicking in. "Yeah just really tired." "It is getting dark out you want me to put you to bed?" I asked. She nodded and yawned. HAnnah picked her up and walked down the hall to her bedroom.

Tifa's POV

Eli. Was. Gorgeous. Holy shit! This Hannah girl worked with him and never wanted to tap that! What was wrong with her? I took the flowers and invited him in. Lightning looked at me weird. I knew I couldn't drastically change this girls life but DAMN! What if she is changing my life? Oh well nothing I could do.

"You want anything to drink?" I asked awkwardly. "No I am fine." HE said. "Okay." I didn't know what to say. "You know it was hella scary when you fell. I didn't know what to think. Last night I was thinking about the whole time you worked for me." HE said. I sat down on our couch. "Really?" I asked. HE nodded. "You are a great employee. A great bar tender." She is a bar tender? That is a coincedence... "Thank you." I said.

HE sat down. "I thought you were gonna die." He said. If only you knew... I thought. "Yeah, well I didn't. I mean I am relieved." I said. He nodded. I reached out and grabbed his hand. It was just an instinct, but I knew it would comfort Cloud or Denzel or MArlene. HE smiled. "I should go." HE said looking down at our hands. "Oh um yeah." I said and pulled away.

When he left Lightning came in screaming. "What?" I asked worriedly. "My hair! It isn't pink! I need to fix this! No it has to be pink!" I rolled my eyes. "Lightning not your hair." I said. "Yeah but I need to at least enjoy this host body! I am gong to color it." "You don't have a license here!" "Then call that Kailey chick. There is something we need to do about this."

I went and looked for KAiley's number. I looked into a mirror. I look exactly like myself. This is weird. The hair cut and everything. I found Hannah's cell phone and found KAiley. I called.

Lightning's POV

Next thing I know I am headed to the hair salon to fix this. When I walked inside there was a chair immediately open for me. I got in and they got to work. I told them I wanted it light pink. They looked at me like I was crazy but I don't give a fuck. I wanted my hair pink and dammit it will be pink.

After they were done I looked like my old self. It was kinda creepy. Why does this chick look like me? Hannah looks exactly like Tifa and she is a bartender. This is fucking weird.

We walked out and I ran into someone. "Oh hey Kayleen." This guy said. I looked up. He was hot. Mother fucker. "Um hey." I said. "Who is that?" I leaned over and whispered to Kailey. "Alex don't you remember?" She whispered back. "Oh um yeah." "So um Alex what's up?" "Nothing much." "Oh nice well see you around I guess." "She almost died." KAiley blurted out. "Oh my God you okay?" "Um yeah. I am fine just got out of the hospital." "Well thank God you are okay. I gotta go. See ya Kayleen." "See ya." "Oh and love the hair!" He said while he was walking away. I ducked my head. Damn. I need to tap that


	5. Chapter 5

Hannah's POV

I needed a shower before I got to work. Kayleen asked me if she could take one as well. I said she could use my bathroom. IT was an instinct. I am becoming more and more like Tifa it is kind of weird. I went to the guest bedroom to use that shower. I got out of my clothes and hopped in. I was singing lightly in the shower. I smiled. It almost felt normal. Weird since I was showering in someone else's body, but it began to feel less and less like Tifa's body and more like mine. I mean she looked exactly like me. IT was kind of scary. I actually felt like Tifa. I felt like I belonged here in this world with these people. Who knows maybe they belong in our world?

I was so deep in thought I didn't hear the movement in the guest bedroom. I thought I was just imagining the noise. I hummed to myself. I almost didn't hear the door open until I heard, "Hey Cl-Oh shit! Sorry Tifa!" Zack said almost falling on the floor. MY eyes widened. Oh fuck. I froze in embarrassment and he kept staring. Oh fuck why won't he just leave? I couldn't say anything. IT was just too uncomfortable. It felt like it lasted forever. I just wanted him to go. "I um am um sorry." HE said shaking his head awkwardly and shut the door. I did a face palm. I could've sworn I locked that door!

I slowly sank to the floor of the shower. I covered my face with my hands. I didn't know if I should cry or laugh or scream. How am I going to face him after this? He left me no way to talk to him with out it being uncomfortable! I got out of the shower and got dressed in the other outfit I brought in here with me. I dried my hair and when I looked in the mirror I saw that my face did not get rid of its redness. I splashed cold water on my face and I felt somewhat better.

I ducked my head and avoided Zack at all costs. This was going to be a very awkward night.

Lightning POV

I took a short shower. I found a towel and dried my hair. I am still never going to get used to this pink hair. It is so fucking awesome! I smiled but it quickly faded when I realized I forgot to bring clothes in here. "Fuck." I muttered. I remembered Aerith told me I left clothes in the guest room if I wanted to change earlier. I mean I could leave wrapped in a towel but there were people here. It wasn't like at home when it was just me and Hannah.

I don't exactly know what persuaded me to go out in the hallway in nothing but a towel, but I was doing it. I was very sly and almost got to the door when I ran into someone. I almost fell but I caught my towel. I looked up and saw Cloud. He looked embarrassed. I was so read. I am pretty sure I just flashed him. "I uh have uh clothes in here." I said awkwardly. HE nodded. "Oh um okay." HE said and I pushed passed him briskly to get into the guest room. I locked the door and leaned against it.

I was breathing heavily and my heart was racing. Holy fuck. Why did it have to be him? Of all people. Not Tifa or Aerith or Yuffie or some chick who wouldn't give a fuck. I would've preferred to run into anyone else, but it had to be Cloud. Just my fucking luck. I quickly got dressed and tried all I could to avoid Cloud. Ugh! Why him? I looked out the door and walked down the stairs to the bar where I found a very flustered Hannah.

"You okay Teef?" I asked. She was startled so she jumped and then nodded quickly. "Why you so jumpy then?" I asked supiciously. "N-No reason." She was hiding something but I didn't want to push it. "Why are you so red?" She asked looking a little concerned. I froze. What would I tell her? "I um no reason. It is just hot in here." I lied.

Tifa's POV

We got back to our apartment. "I will get some food for us. I figured you might want someone to stay the night?" Kailey said. I nodded quickly. "Thanks." I said. She smiled awkwardly and left. "How are we supposed to pretend to be them all night?" Light asked. "I don't know but I am really hoping this is just a one day thing or a dream? Maybe this will be over at midnight." "There are no such things as fairy tales." Light said. I nodded sadly. I just really hope these girls if they are in our bodies aren't fucking up our lives too much and are smart about this.

Kailey came back with fast food. We ate it and she wanted to watch movies so we let her pick. She picked a comedy. It was called Bridesmaids I think. It was funny I guess but I didn't really get the humor. She picked a sad romance one next. I cried to that one. I am tired of being alone. But what is I am forever stuck in this host body? No Tifa you can't think like that. You will be home in the morning.

Lightning's POV

As we sat through these painfully boring movies I saw Tifa deep in thought. I had a sinking feeling that we were stuck in this life. I didn't want to believe it but I think Tifa is thinking way too much like the princess in the fairy tale than paupers. We are unfortunate. I mean we would have to learn a completely new way of life. There are new regulations different worlds. People don't understand us and we are officially outcasts.

Tifa drifted to sleep on the couch. I went into Kayleen's room and laid on the bed. How do these girls know so much about us but we had no clue this world existed


	6. Chapter 6

Hannah's POV

The bar was closing and the last remaining people began to leave. I started cleaning glasses and the counter. Zack nearly drank himself blind tonight. I felt a fiery glance on my back as I cleaned off the counter. I tried to play it off like I didn't notice but I couldn't help but glance back to see Zack staring. This was getting too awkward.

I gulped and went back to behind the counter to finish off the last of the cups. Zack walked, well more like stumbled, to the counter. "Need another beer Zack? Although I don't recommend it. You are too drunk to walk properly." I said. HE shook his head. "C-Can I sssstay here tonight? I don't remeeeember how to get home." He slurred. I nodded. "I don't mind, but Lightning is also staying so you might need to crash on the couch." HE nodded. "Thank you, Tifa."

"Zack why did you get so damn drunk?" I asked as I tried to help him up the stairs. "Becauseee I can!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes. I got him to the couch. I went back to my room to grab extra blankets and pillows. I went back to the living room. Zack was staring at the ceiling. HE looked at me and smiled. "Here are some blankets and pillows. I thought you might need them." "Thank you soooo much Tifa!" He said. I nodded. "Anything else?" I asked. He pulled me down to him. It caught me by surprise and I froze when he kissed me. HE tasted like alcohol. I pulled away.

He began to kiss my throat. HE was so drunk earlier he couldn't walk, I don't know how he managed to carry me to my room. He set me down and got on top of me. He couldn't have been too drunk. HE knew what he was doing. I placed a hand on his chest, stopping him. "Zack, what is this about?" HE looked at me in the eyes. "I am tired of being alone Tifa." He said. "I am too, but you don't see me banging random people." "I know Tifa, but Aerith I know she loves Cloud. She will never want me." "Zack I spent a year being hopelessly in love with my boss but he didn't notice." I said referring to Eli. "What is with everyone loving Cloud?" I mentally face palmed. HE didn't know that I was Hannah.

"Zack thats not the point." I said quietly. "Tifa, I want to feel wanted." HE said. Look at me, trying to convince an extremely hot guy not to fuck me. What was wrong with me? I am in the same boat he is. I know what it is like to be unwanted...unloved... _Fuck it_, I thought. This time a pulled him down to me. I wrapped my legs around him and gave in.

Kayleen's POV

I was sitting on the bed in the guest room writing. There was a soft knock at the door. I looked up and saw Cloud. "Hey." HE said. I smiled shifting awkwardly. "Hey." I replied. "What are you doing?" "Oh I always write a little bit before I go to bed. It is kind of a habit." I said. "Oh well that's cool." I nodded. "I wanted to say sorry for earlier." HE said. This just became more uncomfortable than it was when he walked in. "It's cool you didn't do anything wrong. I mean, I should've thought twice about it." I said nervously laughing.

He slightly smiled. "Well I just came to check on you." HE said. HE got up and he was about to leave. "Wait." I said. HE looked back at me. I didn't know what to say to him. I stood up and kissed him. I was tired of all the games. When he kissed back, I pulled away. But a couple more won't hurt. "Goodnight." I said and lightly shoved him out of the door. I locked the door and laid back down. He never saw that coming.

Tifa's POV

I yawned as I slowly opened my eyes. I saw the apartment from yesterday. No! This can't happen! I closed my eyes. "Okay when you open your eyes you will be home...1...2...3..." I opened my eyes. No! I sat up. I looked in a mirror. Still the Tifa Lockhart look alike. I sighed. "Dammit!" "You realized we weren't home either?" Lightning said from the kitchen. I sighed and nodded. "What do we do?" "What can we do? We are stuck here. I guess we have to make the most of it." She said. I sighed. Why us? Why was this happening to us? I put my head in my hands. "This can't be happening." "Well it is. We need to try to make do with what we have. You know? Live their lives. They died too. You have to remember that they are probably just as confused."

"Obviously not! They know us down to a science Lightning! What do we know about them? Nothing! WE need to be home it is where we belong." "What if it isn't?" She said.

Lightning's POV

"W-What?" She said. "What if we don't belong where we were? What if we belong here?" "No! MArlene and Denzel need me! I was at home!" She said. "They have the new Tifa now. You have to remember they know us. Yeah we might not know them, but maybe it is what we have to find out. Yes I wish I was in my own body. Yes I wish I had my old friends but Tifa were you really happy there?" "I love the kids... I think I was happy." "You think you were. You would know if you were happy Tifa. HEre I have never seen you more confused, but you aren't worried anymore. Stop taking care of everyone else and think for yourself! I wasn't happy. The only person I really had was you. These people have family that care about them. Hannah has her mom Tifa. MAybe you were meant to have another shot with a relationship with a mother. Maybe I was placed here to I don't know... It just feels right being here." I said.

"That is what I am scared of Lightning." Tifa said. "I don't want to belong anywhere else but home. Yet, I am drawn to this place. I don't know, but what about our friends." "Do you really miss them THAT much? I get the kids but Cloud? Nope. Zack? Not really. Aerith? Definitely not. Yuna? KAiley is like her. Yuffie-" "I get the point." I rolled my eyes. "All I am trying to say is that we can make new friends here and not worry about them at home. Hannah and KAyleen know what to do. Like you said they have us down to a science. They won't miss us lets not miss them. MEanwhile, they have friends and family that think they are us. Do you know how disappointed they would be to lose them? No we don't. So let's try our best."

She nodded and calmed down. I sighed. _Finally_, I thought, _but will we end up going home? I don't really _want_ to leave_


	7. Chapter 7

Hannah's POV

I stretched as I got up. My eyes widened when I realized that everything wasn't a dream. I was still Tifa. I then realized that the meant the sex was real... I gasped and sat up looking over and the man next to me. What have I done? If Tifa gets back her body... Don't think about it Hannah. I eased back down in the bed. I was covering myself with the blanket. Why did I have to fuck a drunk, depressed guy? Why? _He was so convincing_, I thought.

I felt him slightly move so I just looked at the ceiling. I could feel him looking at me with wide eyes. "Tifa!" He gasped and nearly fell off the bed. I sat up forgetting the only thing covering me was the blanket. He stared. Great he is also a freaking pervert. I rolled my eyes and pulled up the sheets.

I sighed. "You don't remember last night do you?" I asked. HE shook his head no. "But it is kinda coming back to me." "Great." I muttered. "What happened?" He asked. "We fucked." "Well I got that much. I mean how did we get to the point of fucking?" "You were telling me how much in love you were with Aerith and that she doesn't love you back and that you wanted to feel wanted. IT was okay though, because I wanted the same exact thing..." I said the last part to myself.

"I'm sorry I don't remember. I feel like an idiot though for telling my sob story. If I was sober I would've picked you up in a more classy way." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and got up. I got into my pajamas from last night. I felt him watching me the entire time I got dressed. I shook it off. I turned and he was in his boxers. Damn did he have a body... No stop thinking about it! I shook my head. "I have to go make breakfast." I mumbled and when I tried to leave he pulled me into a kiss.

"Tifa, I don't regret it." HE said and let me go. I am glad I left. I might've lost feeling in my legs and collapsed if I stayed in there any longer.

I was cooking breakfast and I was in my own world of thinking. I was thinking about Zack. I couldn't fall for him. It wouldn't be right. What if Tifa has to come back and finds herself with Zack and not know anything. What is she doing as me? Is she fucking up my life? Or is it even my life any more? I lost my train of thought when someone waved their hand in front of my face.

I shook my head and started to serve breakfast when I saw Kayleen. She yawned. "Good morning." I said. She smiled. "Good morning to you too." The kids immediately ran out of their rooms into the kitchen to get breakfast. I smiled. They went and ate in front of the TV. "So did you hear the sounds last night?" Lightning asked. "No. What sounds?" I asked curiously. "The sound of you fucking some-" "Gooood morning!" Zack said as he walked into the room. Kayleen's jaw dropped and then she smirked. "Morning." We both said. "Breakfast is ready the kids are in the other room if you want to eat with them." I said. HE nodded got a plate full of food and went into the room with the kids. I turned back to Kayleen. "Don't say anything." I said and went to get a cup of water. "So there is where the noise lies." Kayleen mumbled.

"It was a one night stand. For us both. I can guarantee he doesn't want anything more. He was drunk and desperate and I was his first target. NOTHING more." I said. "Well is that what you want?" She asked. "It is not my place to decide." "Come on! While we are...stuck...in the situation we are in doesn't mean you should deprive yourself from its benefits." "Not my decision." "What if we stay like this? You will regret not moving in on an opportunity." "What if we don't? I will leave her with no other choice! You have to remember all the angles of the equation!" I said. "Stop giving me those nerdy analogies. We are stuck whether you like it or not. So make the most of it. Anyways you really don't think she is moving in on someone right now?"

Kayleen's POV

She didn't say anything. I knew I had her. "Ha-Tifa. You have to think about ALL of the angles. Not just hers. What if we get back and everything is messed up?" She still didn't say anything. "I still can't believe you banged Zack." I said chuckling. "Who banged who?" Cloud said coming around the corner. "No one." Hannah said. "Okay..." HE said. HE grabbed food and winked at me. "Now WHAT was that about?" She asked.

"Nothing." "Don't bullshit a bullshitter Kayleen. We both know you are lying." "Fine we had a...moment...last night." "Are you sure it was me making the noise?" She said with a smirk. "Not THAT kind of a moment." "Sure..." "T-" "What ever you say." She said walking out to the room where the kids were.

Tifa's POV

I found a phone that I thought was Hannah's it was red. I looked at it there were a few text messages. I am so bored here! There is nothing to do dammit! NEw text message. Hmmm... Who is it? I looked and found it was Eli. My stomach did a flip. I read the text it asked if I wanted to go out to dinner with him and a couple of friends and to bring Lightning. I ran into her room and squealed. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She asked. "Eli pretty much just asked me out! You have to come with though! He is bringing some friends." "No you are not dragging me into this. I don't want to be involved."

"I can't believe you dragged me into this." Lightning muttered as we walked to the place he said to go to. "Oh Light! Don't complain! You look good! Maybe you will find a knight in shining armor!" She rolled her eyes. I just smiled. I don't know why I was so excited! I was pretty much skipping but I didn't want to fuck up my hair too bad.

We walked into the place and I grinned ear to ear when I saw him casually hanging out. HE looked up and saw me. HE smiled and walked over and hugged me. I heart skipped a beat. "How are you feeling?" "Never better." I replied with a smile. "Hey Kayleen." "Hmm? Oh hi." Light said to him. I quickly glared at her then looked back at him. "You hungry?" HE asked. I nodded. We walked over to the table and I pulled Lightning. I felt her tense up when we got to the table.

Lightning's POV

Holy fuck. It is that guy from before! What was his name? Alec? Alan? It didn't matter. I tensed up and saw Tifa look at me funny. I gave her a look and she just shrugged. "Girls this is my brother, Luke, this is my friend, Zach, and you already know Alex." Eli said. So that's his name. Alex. I could get used to that. Tifa had a smirk on her face. She knew what I was thinking. She got back to flirting with Eli.

"So Kayleen what made you change your hair?" Alex asked. "Oh um I just wanted a new look." I said. "And you went with pink?" "Um yeah. I have seen it on a few other people so I thought I would give it a shot." "Cool."

After dinner...

"You guys want to get some drinks?" Luke said. "Sure!" Tifa said. "Well Hannah and I know a place." Eli joked obviously implying where they work. The guys and Tifa chuckled. I didn't find it very amusing. And here goes for a long night..


	8. Chapter 8

No Tifa and Lightning POV this chapter next chapter for sure I just need to make this it's own chapter or else it'll be hella long. Sorry!

Hannah's POV

I rolled my eyes every time Zack would look at me and smirk. He was so damn adorable I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think about him more than a friend because if Tifa came back in her life and it was fucked up she would hate me, but this was getting so hard. I felt someone tug on my shirt. I looked down and saw Marlene. "Can we make bunk beds in our room? Uncle Zack said he would help put them together." "How are you going to do that?" I asked squatting down to her level. "We did the math. the beds line up perfectly! Uncle Zack wants to build them please Tifa!" Denzel said. I smiled. "If Uncle Zack will do the work and he knows what he is doing I guess I don't have a problem with it." "YAY!" Marlene said and ran back to her and Denzel's room.

I heard power tools and hammering going on in the other room. What did I agree to? "They are done Tifa!" Marlene shouted. I went to go see them. They actually looked like legit bunk beds. "Wow Zack. I am impressed." "You should be. I have mad carpenter skills." I rolled my eyes. "Now the kids can do so many more activities!" Zack said. "Tons of activities!" Denzel pitched in. I smiled. "Okay just please be careful on those. I don't want anyone getting hurt." I said. "Yes Ma'am." Zack said. "I was telling the kids." "OH um right." I rolled my eyes.

I was doing the laundry when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around to see Zack. "Hey what's up?" "I was wondering if I could stay here I few more nights." I looked at him funny. "Of course you are always welcome here." "Just making sure." "Oh and thanks for the bunk beds. The kids really like them. They looked like for a second you took on the form of a unicorn to them." He laughed. "Well you know I am pretty awesome." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Anything you need?" "Well I like fresh fruit around the house and chocolate chips in my pancakes. Don't forget you should probably write this down."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay hot shot." I said laughing.

Later that night...

The bar was packed. I was serving drinks left and right. Everyone seemed buzzed and happy. Then the doors opened. IT was an over the top entrance. I looked up and saw the one and only Prince Noctis.

Kayleen's POV

I was sitting at the bar talking with Hannah when the bar doors swung open. I looked to see Prince Noctis at the door. Damn he was fine... But what about Cloud? He walked to the bar and stood leaning against the counter next to me. "What can I get ya?" Hannah said. "You will address to him as prince or Your Highness." His bodyguard said. "Really?" Hannah scoffed. "Yes reall-" "It is okay. I will have a beer." HE said.

She handed him one then he looked at me. I felt so much pressure of his gaze on me it made me uncomfortable. "Can I help you?" I asked. "Just wondering what a gorgeous woman like you is doing in a bar like this." "Hey! Don't insult the bar. If it was so damn sleazy why are you here? Or wait-no never mind it makes sense." HAnnah said. A few people snickered at her comment. Noctis merely glanced in her direction.

"Why don't we get out of here?" HE asked me. "How about not? I am definitely not that drunk yet. I still have a brain you know. I am not going to fuck you and just be a one night stand." I said. Hannah looked down in shame. I didn't mean to make her feel bad, but seriously its not going to happen.

"Well you are missing out. I'll be back tomorrow. Oh and here is my number in case you change your mind." He said, downed his drink, and left. Hannah gave me a what the fuck look and I just waved it off.

Hannah's POV

Prince Noctis is a fucking creep and he is coming back tomorrow. Awesome. Zack came up to the bar. "Can I help you?" I asked. "I need a beer bitch." HE joked. I scolded him. "I am sorry Miss Tifa I need a beer please?" He said with a sweet smile. "Still no. You got stupid drunk last night we don't need to go through that series of events again." "Maybe I want to." HE said with a cocky smile. "Last night you almost drank the bar dry. Not happening again. You can be a free loader all you want but you will not run us out of alcohol. I don't have time for that. You don't even pay! You practically live here anyway." I muttered the last part.

After the bar closed, I went up to the roof. I just sat up there staring at the stars. I used to do this at our apartment. It made me kind of sad thinking of home. I brought a bottle of vodka up with me. I didn't bother with a glass. I just drank straight out of the bottle. Home. I missed it there. I do have to admit it was uneventful and boring, but I was used to it. Everything. My family, my friends, even the ones that didn't know the real me. Was I even looking at the same moon or stars? This wasn't a dream or a vacation that homesickness goes away. This was reality. No escape, no leaving.

By now I was done with a quarter of the bottle. I didn't even notice the change of atmosphere or the sound of the door opening to the roof. "I thought I might find you up here." I heard Zack say. I turned and looked at him. He walked over to me and wiped the tears from my eyes. I didn't even realize I was crying. "What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Everything." I mumbled. I buried my face in his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me. WE stood there for a second. "HEy I brought a few blankets. We can stay up here if you want." He said. I nodded. He smiled and laid them out on a futon that was up here. HE took the vodka from me and made me lay down. He laid down next to me and pulled a blanket over us. I curled up next to him and rested my head on his chest. "Thank you." I said. "For what?" HE chuckled. "For taking care of me. For this." I said. "Anything for you Tifa." HE said and I drifted to sleep.

Kayleen's POV

I have no clue where HAnnah disappeared to. All I know is that it is completely awkward on my own. I went up to the apartment part of the building. I went into the kitchen and heard two voices in the dining room. So I did the only thing I could do. I listened in.

"Come on Cloudy!" Aerith said. What the fuck? Cloudy? "Aerith I don't know." "Why do care so much about that pink haired bitch. She is just a walking whore." I almost snorted because of the irony of her saying that. "She isn't a whore." "Whatever Cloud. Let's go." She said and I could hear them walking off to his room. I am going to drop a motherfucker. I said no to Noctis for that bitch? Fuck this.

Ring...Ring...Ring... "Hello?" said the voice on the other end of the phone. "Hey I was wondering if I could take up your previous offer." "Why of course. I will be there in a few minutes." Noctis said


	9. Chapter 9

Hannah's POV

I woke up in the morning on the roof. What the fuck? I was on some futon. I had a couple blankets on me and I was alone. I sat up and felt a piece of paper on the bed. It was a note. '_Sorry that I had to leave. I have things to do today. I wish I could've stayed longer, but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. Listen, I hope you feel better. I'll be back tonight. -Zack_' What happened last night? I was clothed so I knew nothing happened, but what the fuck? What did I say last night?

I got up and went into the apartment. I got coffee. Hmmm... I haven't seen KAyleen this morning. Where was she? I went and checked her room btu she wasn't there. Oh well. I went bakc into the kitchen and Aerith walked in.

"Oh hey. What are you doing here?" I said. "Well last night Cloud and I fucked." Way to be honest about it? "Okay?" "Yeah." "So um where is Lightning? I haven't seen her." "That bitch probably took off in the middle of the night like the cheap whore she is." Aerith said. "What the fuck?" I said. "What she is a slut." "No she isn't you are the mother fucking whore around here-" "Good morning Tifa!" Denzel said. "Denzel, Marlene, earmuffs." They nodded and covered their ears. "Listen, you talk shit about my best friend again, you go straight back to the lifestream. You hear me? Don't you ever mother fucking say shit about Lightning. I will drop you bitch like a bad habit. Now get out of my mother fucking house you cheap cunt." She made a hmph noise and turned around and left. Denzel and Marlene uncovered their ears.

That bitch slept with Cloud? Really was she trying to prove something? What a whore! Ugh whatever. Now if I could only find Kayleen...

Kayleen's POV

I sat and waited for Noctis in the bar. Why was I doing this? To show up Aerith? A little bit. To ignore Cloud? Yep. Someone walked into the bar and interrupted my thoughts. "Hello Lightning. Good to see you." Noctis said followed by some guy. "Um you too. Is he going to be with us all night?" "Only for a little while." "OH well um okay."

We got to his place. IT was a fucking penthouse. Holy fuck this place is dope! I looked around. "Nice place." I said with a smirk. "Thank you. Would you like a drink?" "Um sure." He handed me a beer. I looked at him a little surprised. "Beer?" "Why would you like something else?" "No this is fine. I just thought you were the type to have Chardinay or some fnacy ass alcohol." HE chuckled. "Well I am still a guy you know?" I smiled and nodded.

Some how we ended up watching a movie. IT was fucking early in the morning. I was surprised at how much of a gentleman he was. I don't know why I shot him down so quickly earlier today. "Well this was surprisingly nice." I said. HE laughed. "What did you have low expectations?" "Well no. I just didn't know what to expect." HE nodded and smiled. "If you want me to take you home I can." "Naw its too early for that. Do mind if I just stay?" "No not at all." I smiled.

Then I kissed him. I don't know what it was, maybe the alcohol? MAybe the kindness? Maybe the vengefulness? MAybe loneliness? I don't know but we ended up under the covers and fucking...

Tifa's POV

I was drunker than a mother fucker. I was on the bar dancing...I think? I don't know where the fuck I am. "LET'S GET FUCKED UP!" Lightning shouted and helped me down from the bar. There was some song called shots playing in the club. I don't know. I was dancing with Lightning when someone tapped on my shoulder. "Hi!" Eli said. "Hey sexy!" HE laughed. "You know you are a lot of fun. I didn't know you were like this when you aren't working." I laughed. "I am a bitching person!"

I stumbled and he caught me. "I think I should take you and KAyleen home." He said. "Sure! SLUMBER PARTY!" "Alex come help me with Kayleen and Hannah!" Alex came over and helped KAyleen get through the crowd of people. ELi picked me up. "Fuck this shit!" Lightning said. "I don't want to go home yet! Mother fuckers!" She shouted putting up a fight while ALex tried to help her in the car. I laughed and sat in the passengers seat. "VROOM VROOM!" I shouted and laughed. "That's the sound a car makes!" I said. "No dipshit that is a bicycle." Lightning said. "Oh yeah..."

When we got in the apartment, the guys helped us to our rooms. I went into mine willingly. "Okay come on Hannah let's go to bed." "No! I wanna stay up!" "Come on please?" HE asked. HE looked so dam adorable. I kissed him. HE was surprised at first then he kissed back.

We somehow ended up on the bed, making out. "Hannah you sure you want this?" He asked a little concerned. "Fuck yeah! Let's do this!" HE smirked. "Okay." Then shit went down.

Lightning's POV

"Mother fucker try to make me go to my room." I said. "Please Kayleen. Just go to bed." "Stop being so damn controlling!" "I am not being controlling! I jus-UGH!" HE siad and he face palmed. "If I asked nicely will you go to your room?" "Maybe." "Please go to your room." "No. Stupid twat fell for that? HAHA!" "Kayleen please go to bed! I beg of you go to sleep. You are drunk a-" "Bitch I can hold my liquor!" "Obviously you can't!" "Ye-" "DAMMIT GO TO BED KAYLEEN!"

I crossed my arms and stumbled into my room. ALex helped me. "I am not disabled!" HE rolled his eyes and kept helping me. I went to the dresser and grabbed a random set of pajamas. I started changing. HE just stood there staring. "IT'S NOT A FREE SHOW!" "S-Sorry." HE said awkwardly and looked away. Stupid whore. ONce I was in them he finally looked at me again. He walked towards me and kissed me. What the fuck? I had to admit I kind of liked it, but this bitch just jumped me!

That still didn't stop us from making our way over to the bed. Fuck it I am stuck in this body. I will do whatever the hell I want and when I want to and tongiht I want to forget everything...


	10. Chapter 10

Hannah's POV

I was getting ready to open the bar when Kayleen walked in with Noctis. "Hey Tifa!" She said with a huge smile on her face. "Hey. Where have you been?" "Out. Um, you remember Noctis?" "Yeah, the douche that insulted my bar last night. How can I forget." "Hey I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have been so rude." "Yeah, yeah, it's cool." HE smiled. "Well anything new with Zack?" She asked. My eyes widened. "Light not here." "Awh come on! Noctis won't tell. So it is that bad?" "No. I just woke up on the futon up on the roof with a note next to me. I was clothed." I said clearly.

"Hm. So he is coming back tonight right?" "I don't know! Sorry my Zack radar isn't on right now. What is with the twenty questions? Why are you so giddy?" She smirked. "No reason." "So you have a thing for Zack?" Noctis asked. "Um I don't know. Still deciding." "She does." "Lightning!" "What? You totally do!" "Ugh! Would you like anything before I open the bar?" "Beer." They both said. "I expected the prince to drink some fancy ass alcohol." I said. "Right?" Lightning said. I looked at her funny but smiled.

Cloud walked into the bar and he was wearing a yellow pollo and khaki pants. "Is this too yellow?" He asked me. I held back from laughing. "No. But I was wondering what Curious George was like in real life?" I said laughing. "What?" HE asked. I remembered nothing was the same here. "Nothing. Just please change." HE nodded and ran upstairs.

Zack walked in and I smiled. Then Aerith followed. My smile disappeared. Fucking Bitch. She saw me and smirked. "Zacky will you get me a drink?" She asked. He nodded and walked over to the bar. To even think they might be here together made me feel sick. Zack walked up to the bar. "Hey." HE said. "Hey can I get you anything?" I said. HE looked a little surprised about me sounding like such a stranger. Well if he comes in my mother fucking bar with a whore on his arm he better expect this.

"Yeah just get me a couple of drinks. I don't really know what Aerith likes." "Yeah sure." I got the most disgusting scotch and mixed it with vodka. That bitch will be drunk soon. "So you here with Aerith?" I asked nonchalantly. "Um kinda. I mean she asked if we could carpool-" "That's what she asked?" I said in a I don't believe that tone. "No she asked me out but I politely said we should carpool and if it turns into something more... so be it." "Why? I mean seems she is into you." I said in a bitter tone. "Wait are you jealous?" HE asked with a cocky smirk growing on his face.

"No Zack." I said. Shit he caught me. "Liar." I stopped fixing the drinks and looked at him. Damn he was fine. "Zack give me one good reason why I would be jealous." "Because I'm sexy." I snorted. "Hey! Fine and that I am great in bed as you already know and last night..." He said. "Okay Zack sounds like someone is a little infatuated." I said with a smirk. "Maybe I am." I didn't have a comment. I just handed Zack the drinks and he left the bar. The further away from me he was, the less stress I felt.

Zack then gave Aerith his world famous smirk and took her to a private booth, but not before looking back at me and winking... The bastard wants a dirty play? I'll give him a show...

Kayleen's POV

I was drunk. Yep completely drunk. Why did Hannah keep serving me drinks? Ugh oh well. Noctis was talking to me about something. All these damn whores were on him like white on rice. One girl came up to him and leaned into him. "You Prince Noctis?" He looked weirded out. "Um yes." "Well call me sometime. A girl like me deserves a guy like you." "Conceited much?" I said.

"What bitch?" She said giving me a dirty look. "Hey don't keep that look on your face too long your face will be permenantly like that-no wait keep that face it is better than you already have." I said chuckling. She gasped. "Noctis you are going to let her treat me like this?" She said. "Bitch he don't owe nothing to you. Why would he want a cheap whore like you? He has this umbrella to get under, not that used up, probably HIV positive cunt so back the hell off." I said. She gasped again and stomped away.

Noctis laughed. "You handled that well." "Bitch ass whore better know what paws off mean and I don't mind breaking it down for their bimbo brains. Anyways she was a bitch when she sees you she sees dollar signs-" "And you don't?" He said with a smirk. "You are damn right I don't mother fuckers treat you like shit al the time, because they want money or power. I don't see that." I said.

He then kissed me. I found myself taking him upstairs for a sleepless night yet again...

Tifa's POV

I woke up with a massive headache. My head was throbbing and I felt like I had been hit by a truck. Holy fuck. What the hell happened last night? I remember dinner, then drinks, then...blank. Oh I hope I didn't do something stupid. Then I knew something was wrong... where the fuck were my clothes? I sat up but something was holding the blanket down. I look over to move whatever was then I saw him...

What the fuck did I do? I mean a crush was okay, but I fucked him! I full on banged my-Hannah's boss! Oh my God. I-Hannah will be known as a cheap whore! No! I am fucking things up! I slowly laid back down and closed my eyes. Okay so when I open my eyes he will be gone. Yeah he has to be. i didn't actually _fuck_ him last night. I am just fantasizing. Okay...1...2...3...OPEN! I opened my eyes and looked over. Nope he is still there.

I closed my eyes. What did I do? I slowly got out of bed and got ready for the day. I left the room and shut the door behind me. I walked into the kitchen to get coffee. "Hey." Lightning said. I nearly dropped my coffee she scared me so bad. "Oh hey Light." She nodded. I sat down with my coffee. "Um so pretty crazy last night..." Lightning said. I nodded. "Yep." "Look I need to tell you something." We both said after a long pause. "You first." I said. "I kinda fucked things up for us. I kinda banged Alex... Please don't hate me." "I don't hate you because I fucked Eli." I said. She sighed. "I guess we are in a little bit of a mess." I nodded.

The doors opened to our bedrooms in synchronization. We looked back to see Alex and Eli look back at each other in surprise.

Lightning's POV

Oh fuck. This is awkward. The guys looked at us just as surprised. Both of them were in their boxers. "Um hey." I said. "Coffee?" Tifa asked. They both nodded and she went and got it for them. Eli followed her to the kitchen. Alex stayed out here with me. "So um what's up?" He asked.

"Not much. OH and hey don't let it be awkward. IT is whatever we were both drunk and didn't know what we were doing." He nodded and smiled. "Thanks Kayleen." "No problem Alex. Hey we can look back at this and laugh. Or whatever happens." "Right." He said and smiled.

The guys eventually left us in a very awkward state. If we are stuck here, we need to fix things and not leave KAyleen and Hannah to do it if they come back


	11. Chapter 11

Hannah's POV

Zack was making me sick. That mother fucker is going to regret this. HE was being all flirty with Aerith and then glancing at me knowing he has my attention. My anger boiled inside of me. I thought I was going to explode. What an ass! I was going to have my fun too. Now time for a victim. I scanned the crowd. I felt Zack's eyes look at me confused but I ignored it.

And there my victim was. He was pretty hot. Hot enough to get Zack pissed. The victim walked into the bar and up to the counter. "Hey sexy what can I get ya?" I asked. "How about a beer?" "Sure." He had light blue eyes and brown hair. HE wasn't buff like Zack or as tall but he was taller than me and fit. "What's your name?" HE asked me. "It's Tifa. I own this place. What's your name?" "Noel." I could feel Zack pissed off and staring. Here goes his show.

"Hey see that guy back there. Black hair, blue eyes." I said. He turned slightly and nodded. "He is my ex. He brought his new girlfriend here trying to show off and get me jealous. HE is kind of a douche." I said. I wasn't completely lying. "You wanna make him jealous don't you?" Noel said with a smirk. "If you don't mind." "Of course not. Douche bags deserve to be put in their place." HE said. I smirked. I could feel Zack glaring at Noel. Noel got up and came behind the bar. HE wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. Zack was furious. I laughed. I still served drinks with Noel's arms around me.

Zack walked up to the bar and Noel nuzzled my neck. I grinned. This was so pissing off Zack. "Oh hey Zack. How is your date going? Can I get you anything?" "I-Uh-It's going good. Another round of beers please oh and I wanted to pay." "No its cool. On the house!" "Oh um okay." I handed him beers and Aerith walked up. "Zacky you get the drinks?" She slurred. "Yeah." She looked up and saw Noel. "Oh my God Noel? Is that you? What are you doing with this bitch?"Aerith managed to say. I could feel Noel tense up.

"She is not a bitch." Zack and Noel said at the same time. "Lawyered!" One of Noctis's friends said. "H-Hey A-Aerith." Noel said. "How long has it been?" "Since you dumped me? About a year. I could've gone for another year without seeing your slutty face." "Why you so meeeeeaaan?" "Because you are a bitch Aerith." "Zacky defend me!" She slurred. Zack rolled his eyes and stormed off into the crowd. "He seems pissed." Noel said. "Well he started it. It's his fault." "Yeah, but you should go talk to him." HE said. "Thank you Noel." "No problem. MAybe we can hang out sometime." "Of course!" "No go to him."

I nodded and went to find Zack. Noel took over the bar while I was gone. I found him by the bathrooms in the back. "Zack..." I said. He looked pretty bad. IT made me feel bad. "Tifa. Don't you have a date to get back to?" He said sardonically. "Zack you started all of this. I am not taking the blame. You wanted to make me jealous so I returned the favor. IT obviously worked." "I know. I'm sorry, Tifa. You just are hot when you're jealous." "You are too." I said with a smirk.

HE pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. "You wanna go upstairs?" He asked. "Zack I have a bar to tend to. But right after I promise I am all yours." I said and kissed him. I went back to the bar and finished serving drinks for the night.

Kayleen's POV

I think i am asleep I don't know it looks too much like my room...in my world...I looked around. Nope this was my room. I saw myself with pink hair laying on a the bed passed out. What the fuck? I didn't color my hair pink! OR is this Lightning that I am looking down on? I don't know.

"Alex..." I or who ever was on my bed said. "Alex?" I said. The girl sat up fast and looked at me startled. "Who the fuck are you? Why do you look like me?" She said standing up. "I-uh-I am KAyleen or I don't know." "You are KAyleen? Holy fuck! I am Lightning I am stuck in your body! I can't get back to my world." Lightning siad. "Shit. You're Lightning? I am a huge fan of yours! I just woke up in your body and I can't believe I am mee- wait why where you dreaming about Alex?"

She looked down and her face reddened. I looked at her funny. "I-uh-well, we kinda-" "Spit it out!" "I or I guess you fucked him..." MY eyes widened. "You slept with Alex! I mean really? Alex?" "Well I was drunk and um he was there and I don't know! Leave me alone!" "Oh my God! I can't believe this is happening!" "Its not like you have at least wanted to bang someone. Am I right?" She said. I looked down guiltily. "Um about that-" "Who? Who was it?" "Um Noctis? Twice?" Her eyes filled with anger.

"You banged Noctis? Prince motherfucking Noctis?" "Leave me alone!" "No!" "Yes! We fucked someone from each others world. We need to get over it." "Yeah. I mean at least I didn't fuck Hannah's boss." She muttered. I froze. "What?" "Um Tifa she fucked Hannah's boss, Eli? Yeah,that's his name." "Holy shit. Hannah is going to freak. I guess it is okay since Hannah fucked Zack."

Lightning looked at me with wide eyes. "She did what?" "Her and Zack um they kinda fucked." "Well at least someone had the balls. Aerith is a whore he deserved better." "That's what I said!" We high fived. "I think we can get along." Light said. "I agree. I guess that is why we switched. So is Tifa really like Hannah?" "I mean, I guess. I don't know Hannah very well." "Right." All of a sudden I felt like I was being pulled back. "You okay?" She asked. "I think I am waking up. You know this dream thing?"

"Right well maybe see you later. I won't screw up your life too bad." "Nor will I." That's all I got to say before I woke up in the guest bedroom at Seventh Heaven. HEre we go for another crazy ass day


	12. Chapter 12

Hannah's POV

As the last customer left, I closed my eyes with a smile on my face. Zack emerged from the stairs. "They all gone?" Zack asked with a smile.

I nodded. "Yeah, that was the last of them."

"Good, I was getting impatient. I had to wait upstairs all on my lonesome," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "You were fine."

"You don't know what it was like, all by myself, waiting, anticipating, hoping you would walk through the door to end the agonizing torture." He took a seat at the bar as she finished cleaning some glasses.

"Care for a drink while I finish cleaning up?" I asked.

"Can I get a tall glass of you?"

"Zack, be serious," I said with a chuckle.

"Nah I am okay." I nodded slowly. I began coming to a more solidifying realization that I am not going to be here forever. I looked up at him sadly and sighed. "You okay? I didn't realize my presence was such a burden," he said.

I sadly laughed. "You aren't, really, I just have somethings on my mind."

"Maybe I could help arrange some of those thoughts," he said with a smirk and grabbed my hand.

I opened my lips to respond and then shut them. He would understand the situation. "Zack, you wouldn't understand."

"I could try, but its not a lady problem is it?"

I laughed slightly. "No, nothing like that. Um, can we talk upstairs?" He nodded. I finished locking up and followed him up to Tifa's room. I shut the door and sighed. "Look Zack, I am not really myself."

He looked confused. "Like around me or what?"

"No, like I am not who you think I am."

"Are you like a double agent? Are you a spy? Do you work for a government company? Tifa tell me the truth!"

"No, not like that-"

"Then what is it?! Are you like married and have kids? Am I the mistre-"

"Zack, I'm not Tifa!"

Zack laughed. "What do you mean?"

"I am not Tifa! I am another person in Tifa's body."

"Don't, be ridiculous, Teef."

"I am not being ridiculous! You saw Tifa die right?" I asked him. He sat down.

"Yeah."

"Did you feel her pulse?"

"Well yeah but..."

"But nothing I died and she died at the same time and we both came back as the opposite person. I can't explain it but I know it is true. Think about it, did Tifa ever show any interest before she died?"

"Interest in what?"

"In you."

Zack smirked. "Well of course she did all the lad-"

"Zack, honestly." I gave him a warning glance.

He sighed. "No."

"And you think she just came back different? You guys live in this video game, that me and Kayleen really like and it just happened."

"So you want me to believe that you are not actually Tifa, that you died in another life, you switched bodies with Tifa, I am in a video game, and you want me," Zack said counting on his fingers.

"Yes."

"This is crazy..." I looked and him, disappointed. "but completely makes sense! You and Tifa are like scary a like though! Oh! Who were-are you?"

I smiled and laughed. "My real name is Hannah. I come from another world."

"Like an alien?!"

"No not like an alien, like from outside this video game. I am a real person."

"So do I have my own game?" Zack asked with a smirk.

I laughed. "Well yeah."

"I bet it is awesome and badass and heroic and-"

"You die in the end and your girlfriend is Aerith?"

He turned to me, appaled. "What?"

"Yeah, you save Cloud's life and die for him. Cloud is supposed to be your living legacy. He is the real main character of your series your game is just a branch off."

"What. The. HELL?! Cloud is more important than me?!"

"Well to most people's eyes yeah?"

"Why am I Aerith's boyfriend?"

"Because you fall out of the sky and she is there when you wake up."

"So?"

"So because she 'saved your life' you ask her on a date and buy her that gaudy pink bow."

"Hey! I don't want to be responsible of the dreadful garment!"

"Trust me, it was painful to watch."

"You played the game?" Zack asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I didn't beat it yet but I am getting there. Genesis is being an asshole and won't let me win this part. I know you have all kinds of respect and honor for Angeal, but he can be a douche."

"What?! I can't believe you played my game." I laughed awkwardly.

"Well yeah, I mean you are kind of my favorite char-" He pulled me into a kiss.

"I think I love you," he whispered and I couldn't hear.

"Hm?"

"Nothing."


End file.
